


A Letter From Leo Valdez

by rose_rawr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry, freeform poetry, mostly just angst i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_rawr/pseuds/rose_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I burned you down, Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Leo Valdez

**Author's Note:**

> i reread The Lost Hero recently and this was all i could think about writing until i did  
> as i was writing this it had a certain rhythm in my head and in hindsight i pretty much wrote it to be spoken word but i ain't doin that because i have a speech impediment so make it up urself, do dramatic readings of it to the bathroom mirror, if u liked it go ahead have a blast! u have free rein on how u read it  
> so yes that is all. hope u enjoy it!

Fire is in

My hands

My heart

I’m sorry I burned you down

Mother

We should have burned together

Mother

But I was busy

The earth was swallowing me whole.

Fire will bring

Destruction

Confusion

Fire has brought

Despair

Sixteen-sixty-six

They say

That’s when _we_ last were here.

With us we carried danger

Calamity

Burning the hides of our peers

And so, I will hide my fire away

And hope that my secret stays secret

Until

This gift of mine manifests clear.

There’s a face in the earth

A reminder of death

And I want to have her destroyed

I’m sorry she burned you down

Mother

My grief still swallows me,

Hollows me,

Follows me,

Pierces my life like a spear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin fam


End file.
